What a happy day it is
by Crossed from another world
Summary: Created a short one-shot where Naruto finds out Hinata's pregnant. Hope you enjoyed it!


One-shot

A/N: I wanted to make something happy so here it is. Hope you enjoy it!

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura rushed in. Her face was redder than I ever seen it, even when Sasuke proposed to her she wasn't this flustered. "Somethings wrong with Hinata, you need to come quickly!" she yelled. I was just talking with Kakashi as he was giving me advice on how to run the village but that's small time stuff compared to something like this. Sakura didn't wait for me to respond. She ran back to my house and I chased closely behind. Kakashi was following as well, granted, taking his time but that was more support for someone who wasn't even your wife.

We made it back. The scenery was beautiful. It was one of the things I remembered from that day. I walked inside the door which was opened wide and Tsunade was there with Hinata bent over the sink. She was vomiting like a mad-woman. Sakura, Hinata's father and some other concerned friends were standing outside. Tsunade probably scolded them when they tried to crowd over Hinata.

Hiashi followed behind me when I walked in. Tsunade allowed it but had a sour expression on her face. She was rubbing my wife's back gently, turning all her attention to her. I was grateful I had someone like Tsunade in my life who knew what to do but I wanted to help too. I leaned in.

"Is something the matter? What do you need me to do? I can do anything! I'm the Hokage you see…oh wait…you already know that but I was just making sure." I was barely keeping myself together. "People tend to forget when their panicky. Oh, right! You shouldn't be panicky when you're unwell. It'll only stress you out. Shouldn't she be laying down Tsunade!" I was losing myself.

It was until I felt a hand touch my shoulder that I was snapped back to reality. I looked at the owner of this hand it was my father in law. His stone-like conviction and strength strongly aired out of him and I was starting to feel it too.

"You mustn't forget who you are Hokage-sama."

"B-But Hinata…" I felt my face grow hot in embarrassment and worry. "She's sick. I need to help her any way I can."

"Then the best thing to do is wait and believe in her." Hiashi spoke. "That is your role as her husband, just as she's been doing in her role as your wife."

"I'll believe…"

"Good…" Hiashi said. He then pulled me away from her and I waited with everyone outside while Tsunade took care of Hinata.

It was so quiet. There was some conversation going on but everyone stayed silent in respect for me. I was grateful but my mind was on Hinata. The pale skin princess I would call her. All the fun memories we had I'll never forget them but I'll never forgive her if she chose to die today. It was serious. She was vomiting a lot it made my skin crawl. She was suffering a pain that I couldn't share with her. I would take it all if I had to but I know she'll do the same.

The door to my home opened and Tsunade walked out. She had a white cloth to wipe her hands and a complicated expression on her face. She was neither sad or happy. It was more of 'how can I say this' kinda attitude. I was the first to walk to her. Hiashi was second with his own wife as they held each other for support.

"She's okay." Tsunade said.

There was a loud sigh from the people who gathered. Everyone started to smile a little since the worse was over. They began to scatter until it was only Tsunade, Hinata's parents and Naruto.

"But…" Tsunade looked trouble. She looked especially at Hiashi and then sighed. She grabbed my hand and looked at me at my eyes and smiled widely. "Congratulations. You're a father." She said.

She walked away after relaying the news and there was a long silence after that while people registered the information in their brain Hinata walked out weakly. I ran to her as soon as possible and held her on my arms. I felt tears lightly jumping away from my eyes and I embraced her. She was smiling, fragile, but smiling. I was so scared I might break her but I knew she just went through one hell of a battle.

Hiashi looked at his wife for a second who was smiling. She walked over to Hinata

"Congratulations. You're a father Naruto and you too my beautiful daughter." She kissed Hinata on her forehead.

"Hinata…? How did you make that baby?" Hiashi was now the one trembling. For someone who seemed so strong at times this was the first I ever seen him shake. "Did the bird handed you a letter and told you he was going to bring you one?"

Hinata's mother lightly slapped her husbands hand. "Hiashi stop being silly." She smiled carefree-like but Hiashi was serious.

"Uuuu…" Hinata looked at her dad sharply. There was a lot of first times today because I never saw Hinata this mad at her dad. "Naruto and I have been husband and wife for a while now…" she stopped herself, as if to prepare what she was going to say next. My mind drifts a lot so I started guessing and the first guess that popped into my mind nearly made me sweat.

Oi, oi, you're not really going to say it right?

I thought.

Hinata's face was so red and she was struggling to get the words out. I wasn't feeling well because I knew there was only one thing that she could say that would work her up like this. I was starting to look for places to run but there was none. Hiashi won't break right? He's strong. He told me not to forget I was Hokage. He won't forget he's the head of the clan and assaulting me would be punishable for death, right? Right!?

"…we had sex."

It was so cute. Even if the situation was serious as this one. The way she said it. Was beyond cute. I thought I could pass out just from how cute it was.

I love you…I really love you.

I thought.

I wanted to hug her once more but every time I stepped closer I wasn't making any distance. I looked to check if my feet were working and they're working perfectly fine. Why wasn't I getting closer? I looked behind me and here's the last of my 'first-times'. I've seen some stuff in my day so it's pretty serious when I say this is the first time I questioned my ninja way.

 ** _"NARUTO!"_**

I felt my body being dragged to the side by Hiashi. Hinata tried to chase after me but Hinata's mother intercepted. She wasn't the type to hurt Hinata or anything but she's as dense as I am with love.

"They're just going to have a man-to-man talk Hinata. Don't overexert yourself."

Hiashi dragged me to the wall and pushed me as high as he can. My feet weren't touching the floor and I was struggling to breath. "Hey!" I managed out of me. "What happened to remembering your role and controlling yourself!"

Hiashi was so close to killing me but he only leaned foreward and looked at me directly in my eyes. _ **"W-What a h-happy day it is…"**_ he forced out a twitchy smile.

To this day I think he's still just upset that he's a grandpa now!


End file.
